disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Calliope (Tangled)
Calliope is a character from Tangled: The Series. She is a former street magician turned assistant to the Keeper of the Spire who eventually becomes the actual Keeper. Background Personality Upon first meeting, Calliope came off as an arrogant, self-centered and somewhat insulting individual. She insisted on her own greatness and that everyone around her was wrong or not as informed as her despite the contrary. She would even take credit for things that clearly had nothing to do with her own abilities or attempts. Calliope's biggest flaw was continuously berating Rapunzel for things that were clearly her own fault. Ironically, Rapunzel came to her for answers about the ripped up scroll. Following the reveal that Calliope was not the Keeper, her true personality was revealed. Deep down she was a shy, self-deprecating individual who did not believe in her own abilities and simply wanted to feel greater than herself. Though still retaining a bit of flair, she nevertheless showed a more defenseless and humble side and is shown to be a truly likable individual. Physical appearance Calliope is a very small woman who is slightly chubby and has buck teeth. She wears a yellow peasant dress with a robe tied around her. She possesses orange-ish brown hair slicked back into a ponytail though a couple of strands stick out. Her most distinguishing feature are her giant owl glasses that go over her greyish-blue eyes. Role in the series Calliope appears in the episode "Keeper of the Spire" she greets the heroes at the small house at the bottom of the mountain. Upon greeting them, Calliope begins regaling them with her greatness and knowledge of certain things that quickly annoy everyone. While Eugene, Cassandra and Lance are noticeably annoyed, Rapunzel tries to hide her emotions to get the scroll, but Calliope stalls until the next day. Calliope takes the group up the mountain encountering various obstacles that she blames Rapunzel for when it is clearly her own fault. Eventually everything comes to a head when they are attacked by a Kurlock, a dangerous beast, and Calliope is forced to reveal the truth: she is not the Keeper of the Spire, but rather the Assistant to the Keeper of the Spire. She was once a street magician who was taken in by the Keeper as his assistant, but he disappeared one day and she was left without a purpose until Rapunzel and her friends showed up. After apologizing and being forgiven, Calliope helps the group in defeating the Kurlock and enters the spire where Rapunzel and her friends get the final piece of the scroll while Calliope is greeted by the Keeper who reveals that the whole thing was a test for her. For passing the test, Calliope is given a baby Kurlock, revealing that the Kurlock that "attacked" was actually the Keeper's pet. Calliope becomes the new Keeper and bids farewell to Rapunzel and her party. She later returns in Season 3 in the episode "Race to the Spire." Gallery Calliope (Tangled).jpg Keeper of the Spire (2).jpg Keeper of the Spire (14).jpg Keeper of the Spire (15).jpg Keeper of the Spire (3).jpg Keeper of the Spire (26).jpg Keeper of the Spire (5).jpg Keeper of the Spire (16).jpg Keeper of the Spire (17).jpg Calliope bound and gagged.jpg Trivia * Calliope somewhat physically resembles Alphys from the video game Undertale. * One could easily tell that Calliope is not the true Keeper due to some minor noticeable quirks about her. Among them is her explanation for the origin of the word "Spire" which she claims comes from the Latin word "Spyra". This is actually wrong. It comes from the German word "Spier" while Spyra is not even a Latin word. Category:Females Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Tangled characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Magic Users Category:Adults